


Fear and Freedom

by ASOUEfan



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: Adorable Misty, Coming Out, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Its time to put a ring on it, Misty never got stuck in Hell, Misty/Cordelia established, coven - Freeform, foxxay - Freeform, sex in small spaces, wedding dress shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:20:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21847966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASOUEfan/pseuds/ASOUEfan
Summary: AU - Misty never ended up stuck in Hell. They did the Seven Wonders in the right goddamn order and failed some point before Descentium.Misty and Cordelia have long found comfort and desire in each other, sneaking round the Academy like badly behaved students, sharing nights together. But its time Cordelia made it official, came out to her girls, and asked one very special woman, to marry her.
Relationships: Misty Day/Cordelia Foxx | Cordelia Goode
Comments: 7
Kudos: 52





	1. Chapter 1

Misty hummed a soulful tune as she dried herself off, sitting on the edge of the bath. She rubbed her legs, between them, up her body and round her neck and then wrapped the fluffy towel around herself. She unscrewed the lid of some homemade bodybutter cream, and moisturised up her legs, leaning down as she smoothed her hands over her pale skin.

Cordelia got up from bed and pulled her arms into her robe, padding quietly across the bedroom of the Supreme. She hid herself behind the bathroom door just peering in, left open just a crack. She smiled, feeling the warmth in her belly blossom watching that beautiful woman, her girlfriend, going about her ministrations unaware of the voyeur just metres away. Cordelia took herself back across the room, pulling open the top drawer of her white wood vanity, looking back at herself nervously in the mirror as she did so, her fingers finding the little white box by instinct. She had pulled open that drawer and checked it was there, looked at it so many times, her nerves couldn't take it. Cordelia checked with a sideways glance that Misty was still busy in the bathroom. She stared at herself in the mirror, biting her lower lip and steeling herself and her nerves. _You can do this ‘delia. You’re the fucking Supreme. _She clutched the box in her palm and used her hips to shut the drawer again, covering the little box with both her hands. Cordelia could feel herself shaking as she sat on the edge of the bed, waiting for Misty to come out.

Misty brushed out her wet straggly blonde hair and started looping her many bracelets back onto her wrists as she wandered out of the bathroom, still humming in her own little way and smiling as she came out, seeing Cordelia awake and waiting for her on the bed. “Oh hey Darlin’, … I didn't wake ya did I?” She held her towel up with one hand and came to sit on the bed beside her girlfriend.

The other woman shook her head emotionally, waving Misty up again. “No … no don’t sit, just go back over there.”

Misty frowned, Cordelia looked pale and wasn’t acting her normal self. Misty cupped her girlfriends cheek in concern. “Did you have a vision?”

“No I’m alright,” She said hurriedly, physically taking Misty by the arms and moving her forwards and standing her square in front of her. “Stand there?”

“Uh … sure,” Misty replied, her expression puzzled. She stood forwards where Cordelia moved her and waited in her towel, looking at her toes and the need to paint them again.

Cordelia had dealt with many situations in which she had felt scared, terrified even for her life or the lives of her girls. But this was by far the one that had her the most worried. “I’ve got something I need to say.”

The woman felt her heart stop, and started shaking her head, water dripping from the tips of her hair. “Oh… oh no … “ Cordelia looked serious, there were frown lines in her forehead. “-now I don't mean to beg but Miss Cordelia please don't break up with me - “

“I’m not … God I’m not breaking up with you,” Cordelia said hurriedly, reassuring the woman, her nerves causing her to laugh at the absurdity of it. She could never break up with her, she never wanted to have her lost in Hell, never wanted her away from her again.

“Oh, well good…,” Misty chewed the inside of her cheek. She tilted her head, watching Cordelia slip from the bed and crouched down to her knees, her robe splitting as she lifted one knee up and one down. “Why are you, what are you doing…,” Misty’s voice quivered.

Cordelia couldn't hold back her nerve any longer, and with a wet laugh she felt tears welling up in her eyes. “Misty Day..,” She began, the tears escaping her eyes and rolling down her cheeks, producing the small square box and opening it up, displaying the ring to her. “…will you marry me?” Her heart hammered dramatically. It was a silver ring, yellow diamond and green emerald set in a three stone formation.

“Are you for real Miss Cordelia?” Misty wrung out her wet hair feeling the need to do something, distract herself almost from what her girlfriend had just said. The ring was so sparkly, but old, it had a history to it, antique silver with pretty engraving.

Cordelia gazed up at her from her knelt vantage point, smearing her tears across her cheeks with her fingers. “Of course I am, I’ve never been more serious,” She whispered passionately. She pulled the ring from the box and offered it up to Misty Day, her eyes imploring a response. “So what do you say?” She shook, her words meeting only silence.

Cordelia had expected a instant response, a rapturous hug or the woman’s arms flung around her, Misty was a free loving emotional sort of woman, giving and warm and intimate with those around her.

“Well I - I wanna say yes…” Misty’s words mumbled with uncertainty.

“So say it.” Cordelia’s voice twinged in breathy anxiety.

Misty sniffed, shaking her head and feeling her own tears springing from her eyes. She couldn’t do this .. she couldn't marry _the Supreme_ … there was no way! Even if she wanted to say yes, which she would in a heart beat of course but it felt so _absurd_, and broke her out of the comforting blanket of pretending that their fling was fun and light hearted and only to dispel their loneliness.They couldn't exactly _date_ like normal women, and had been through so much together as a Coven - how could you explain that to others? To a human or even another witch? It was of course the most obvious thing that they would seek and find closeness with each other. But to marry?

Cordelia had done it before, married - you could call it _unsuccessfully,_ so to propose this again? For her would be, a huge expression of love. Misty was too overwhelmed. “But I don’t … I don’t know if I’d ever be good enough for the likes o’you Miss Cordelia, I mean I ain’t exactly educated or - got much in the way o’worldly smarts or …” She wobbled, shaking her head and feeling her own insignificance in the face of such power and importance as Cordelia Foxx. “And this Coven needs you, no-one needs me…”

“I’m not asking you to be anything you’re not,” Cordelia rose slowly, seeing her girlfriends hesitation and worry. She took the womans hands and drew her close, wrapped her arms around her waist and back to press their bodies together again just as they had been a few hours before, nakedtogether and so in love. “And everything that you are, I need,” Cordelia whispered through Misty’s wet hair, then kissed the shell of her ear.

Misty trembled hearing those words, nodding, drawing back just enough to look Cordelia in the eyes. “Okay then,” She breathed, a giddy smile washing across her cheeks. Cordelia ran her hand around the woman, taking her hand and trying out the size of the ring on her finger. “Ohh ‘delia its beauuuutiful,” Misty sang, laughing with such overwhelming joy.

“You like it?” Cordelia asked tentatively, watching the happiness dancing in Misty’s eyes and feeling it reflected back at her, her own happiness growing as she watched Misty gazing down at the ring on her finger.

Misty looked up at her fiancee and just slipped her hands around Cordelia’s neck, playing with her hair at the nape of her neck, twisting it around her finger with a grin. She pulled Cordelia close and kissed her, gently at first then deeper, letting all the words spill from her lips into Cordelia, the things she wanted her to know and feel and wasn’t quite confident enough to say out loud.

Cordelia broke the kiss to catch her breath, her cheeks pinking delightfully. “Well alright then.” She was grateful her daring had paid off. “We should, tell the girls,” Cordelia said gently, tucking her loose hair behind her ear. “Is that alright, if we share it with them? I know we’ve been playing it rather quietly up until now - “

“Tell them,” Misty agreed. “Gonna need their help if we gotta be planning a wedding,” Misty lifted her shoulders wondering where on earth you would start with that.

Cordelia was elated, and after retrieving her underwear pulled on some black jeans and boots, a buttoned up high neck white shirt with lace detail that she knew Misty liked and hurried back to her with an expression much like a little girl outside a shop at christmas time, just waiting for the go ahead. Misty blinked at the speed Cordelia dashed around the bedroom. “Oh, ya mean like now?” Misty said, raising her eyebrows.

“Not … now?” Cordelia looked puzzled, did she want to wait? “Is something the matter?”

Misty huffed, kissing Cordelia on the cheek. “Well I need some clothes,”

“Oh right, yes.” She took a deep breath and headed for the door, not wanting to wait another second by distracting Misty from getting dressed. “I’ll assemble the girls.”

——————

“Why are we here again?” Madison sighed, scrolling ignorantly on her phone. She sat at the head of the table so she didn’t need to sit near anyone. Along the other sides of the table sat Zoe, Queenie, Mallory and Coco, Myrtle of course wouldn’t sit but hovered around the back of the room in a dazed sort of state observing the whole thing.

Zoe gave Madison a look. “Because Cordelia summoned us.”

“And I’m your Supreme, so you have to do as you’re told thats how these things work,” Cordelia answered in a teacher-like voice, walking into the room and announcing herself as she did so. Misty hung beside her, about half a step behind hands clutched behind her back concealing anything that might be new on her ring finger.

Madison rolled her eyes and clicked her phone off, tossing it on to the table with a careless flick of her hand. “So whats so important?” She bitched.

Cordelia laced her fingers together and hung her hands at her waist professionally. “I have some news, and though personal in nature this affects all of you. Therefore I’ve decided you have the right to know.” She waited a beat, assessing the mood in the room. Her girls meant everything to her, and though she knew in her heart they would not reject her for something as trivial as her sexuality, there was a tiny voice of doubt whispering in the back of her mind. She was putting her own needs before those of the Coven.

“Sounds serious,” Queenie said apprehensively. She and Zoe exchanged glances, they had heard this voice before, Cordelia’s _this is serious, this has implications_ \- sort of voice.

Misty gave her forearm a reassuring squeeze. Cordelia felt the touch and looked at her fiancee, patting her hand over Mistys with a nod. She looked back at the girls. “Misty and I … aren’t just friends,” She began. “For a while we’ve been - “

“Yeah you’re girlfriends or whatever, we get it,” Madison interrupted. “This isn't news.”

Misty stamped her barefoot on the floor, making the ruffles of her dress flap and her necklaces clink together. “C’mon girl - “ Misty snapped at the sassy ex-star and fell out of step from behind Cordelia with her finger raised. “Can you _not_ steal the moment, just one time not make _our _announcement about _you_ \- “ She started to rally against the girl, this damn little blonde bitch who knocked her out with a brick for the sake of trying to steal a Supremacy that wasn’t hers to steal.

“Misty.” Cordelia’s hand snapped out to the side, subduing her. 

“Sorry Miss Cordelia,” Mallory smiled and tried to encourage the room to embrace kindness and calm, apologising for Madisons outburst. “Go on.”

“Thank you Mallory. For a while, Misty and I have been dating.” She waited barely a beat for the confirmation that they had heard, the news to sink in. “And this morning, I asked this… wonderful, kind, intelligent woman-“ Cordelia put her hand out, inviting Misty to take it, to put their hands together in front of their Coven. “- Misty Day, to be my wife. And to my eternal gratitude, she said yes,” Cordelia brought Misty’s hand to her lips and kissed her fingers in an old-fashioned charming gesture, bringing the glittering ring front and centre. Queenie saw the bling and her mouth fell open, nudging Zoe with a grin. “We’re going to get married, and we would like you all to be there.” Cordelia lifted her hand entwined with Misty’s, like a royal couple, the Supreme and her wife.

Mallory, Coco and the others erupted in happy applause, giddily chattering to one another about the exciting news. Even Madison managed to smirk, pleased for Cordelia at least. Maybe if she was _getting some_ on a regular basis then she wouldn't be such a stiff, and would get off her back. Madison huffed and caught Cordelia’s eye, giving her a wink. _Good on you girl._

Cordelia smiled, seeing even the most self centred person in the room could get excited about a wedding.


	2. Chapter 2

It had taken a lot of convincing from Cordelia to get her fiancee to agree to wedding dress shopping. It felt like nothing Misty was used to; out in nature, in her hut or in the mansion she was comfortable. Here in the centre of New Orleans on the smartest street, folks were dressed not just in the latest fashions but the fabrics … Misty was mesmerised. “You’ll look better than all of them,” Cordelia whispered to her, seeing the way Misty eyed them envy, each beautiful woman eating away at her self esteem little more. Their arms were looped together as they walked down the highstreet, Cordelia with a carefree spring to her gait. She was more excited this time than she had been with Hank, and that made her feel a little guilty for marrying him in the first place. It had been so forced, eager to _do the right thing, get married have kids be a happy family _\- something she had never experienced, that it had blinded her to who he really was.

But this time, there was no pretence. She was just in love, and was lucky the right woman loved her back.

“Here,” She murmured, drawing Misty to a halt and slipping their arms apart to push on the front door of the shop, a little bell clinging as they entered.

A middle aged woman came from around the corner to greet them, flanked by rows and rails of wedding dresses in every shade of white, cream even pale gold, as far as the eye could see. Misty’s breath caught in her chest, apprehensive. “Please Miss Cordelia I don't think I can do this -“ the words tumbled quietly from Mistys lips and she tugged Cordelia back.

The Supreme gave her a sympathetic look, but wasn’t taking no for an answer. “Stop calling me _Miss_ Cordelia, and yes you can. You’ve braved worse things than a dress shop.” She turned and smiled at the shop lady in greeting. “Hi there, we uh… well, we’re looking for a wedding dress.” Cordelia felt her nerves too for the first time, huffing at herself mid sentence feeling a bit ridiculous. There was nothing to be nervous about, but she could feel her palms sweating in anticipation.

“Well ya’ll come to the right place,” The woman chuckled. “Do ya know what sort’a dress you’re looking for?”

Misty looked between Cordelia and the woman, a little bewildered. It was a shop of wedding dresses, wasn’t it? Shouldn’t it be obvious what type of dress they were here to buy? “For a wedding, my wedding …” Misty said slowly, her eyebrows knitting in confusion.

The woman hooted with laughter. “Yes dearie I got that. I mean what_ kind_ of wedding dress. A-line, mermaid cut, do you want a train, or no train, slim fit or bodice, off the shoulder no shoulders -“

“I don’t know what any of those things are…,” Misty shook her head quickly. She felt Cordelia squeeze her hand in support.

“Why don't you have a look around, see what takes ya fancy. I’ll get a glass of something cold and bubbly,” Shirley the shopkeeper said, Cordelia having read her name badge finally and smiling, accepting the sales patter politely.

“Champagne? At this hour…” Cordelia noted with amusement. _Perhaps this could be fun._

“I’m not sure I’m in the mood for champagne, I’ve never had it so,” Misty clung to Cordelia, who was trying to shake her off, pointing at the nearest rack of dresses and telling her to go look.

Shirley clapped her hands together, heading behind the sales counter to a discreet fridge and pulling out an already uncorked bottle of champagne and two glasses, pouring them both a tall flute full. “This is your wedding day! Every part of it needs celebratin’!” She returned and handed one glass to each of them, clearly enjoying her job. “I bet your husband-to-be is a looker too, beautiful girl like you!” She exclaimed.

Misty took the glass and tentatively leafed through a few dresses, trying it appear like she was starting to look. “Oh its not - he's not … I think you maybe misunderstood when ‘delia said - “

Cordelia stopped her from correcting the woman. It wasn’t going to be the last time someone got it wrong, they may as well get used to people assuming “Its alright.” Cordelia murmured to her fiancee, and once Shirley was out of ear shot she added,“Do you think I’m a looker?”

“The best kind,” Misty giggled.

“Come on you, lets find the perfect dress,” The blonde woman smiled, a little twinkle in her eyes that said this was more than just a dress. This was about _them_,going through all these steps together, the right dress, the right rings, should they match or not, how to organise the ceremony - being a less conventional pairing there was more freedom to choose who stood where and who had bridesmaids or not - or both… it was exciting, and daunting, and their first adventure together that didn't involve battling someone, hunting down rogue warlocks or rescuing tormented teenage witches.

The two woman searched for a while up and down the racks of dresses, some of the price tags carrying obscenely high prices. There was classical dresses and modern dresses, dresses with lace or beading or gemstones or plain, satin or silk or cotton or chiffon or some other material Cordelia wasn’t sure of. It was as if they had _too_ much choice, was this really what getting married was about?

“Oh I don’t know, I like this one,” She gestured, lifting one off the rack and holding it up against her. “- but I like that one, then theres that other one over there …” Misty moaned, feeling overwhelmed. She wanted to stamp her foot, but knew that was childish and she was being stubborn by not giving it a fair go. More than anything she wanted to make Cordelia happy, so tried her hardest to take it seriously, even if she’d much rather marry the woman at the side of the lake, just them and a few witnesses, wearing whatever the damn hell they wanted. Cordelia looked radiant when the sun was on her honey gold hair, it made her eyes shine just a little brighter, her lips a little pinker, especially if she had a glass of something warming and alcoholic in her hand. She felt someone shake her, and blinked. “What is it?”

“You were daydreaming,” Cordelia smiled gently. “Look, I know this isn't what you’d rather be doing on a Saturday. If you want to wait a few weeks, thats okay. I shouldn't have pressured you.”

“No - no I’m fine, really,” Misty insisted, even though she wanted to leap on the idea of running right out of here. “I like this one. I should try it on though, do you think I should do that?”

Shirley had at some point reappeared, waving the champagne bottle enthusiastically at Cordelia, who politely declined. But being close enough to overhear, she jumped right in answering for her. “Of course you should try it on, we have double sized changing rooms - plenty roomy to accommodate those big trains, mirrors 180 degrees round so you can see your dream dress from all angles! Come - come this way, let me take that …,” She ushered Misty and Cordelia toward the dressing rooms practically robbing Misty of the dress and the hangar, carrying it like it was a holy thing draped over her arms. She hung the dress up, removing the protective plastic sleeve and exited again, eager to give a good impression and make a sale. “I’ll be right over there by the counter if you need help doing the buttons.”

Misty and Cordelia looked at one another skeptically, then giggled as they both hurried into the changing room when Shirley looked the other way. “What are you doing!” Misty whispered as her fiancee quickly pulled the curtain across.

“Helping you with your buttons of course.” Cordelia murmured, her hands reaching for the buttons at the front of Mistys dress and unbuttoning the top few with deft movements. “I love you, I’m sorry I know this is the wrong time…,” She said as she slipped her hand inside the thin material of Mistys dress and cupped her bare breast in her hand.

Misty gasped, her lips parting in a hazy sort of smile as she took half a step back so she could lean against the wall. “I’m yours Miss Cordelia, anytime you like -“ She replied breathily, capturing her lovers mouth with her own and kissing her deeply, wrapping her arms around Cordelia’s shoulders. She moaned into Cordelia’s mouth as she felt her nipple being played with, rolled and pinched and teased with far from innocent fingers. “If you're gonna do that then you’re gonna have to follow through,” Misty warned her, panting as her arousal spiked from Cordelia’s zealous attentions.

“Oh I intend to,” Cordelia replied, slipping the thin straps of Misty’s dress from her shoulders and tugging the material to her hips, then right off till it felt to her feet. She pushed her hand inside Misty’s underwear and curled two fingers against her entrance teasingly. “But first you’re going to put that dress on,” Cordelia muttered with a playful grin, stepping back and taking her fingers and touch away lifting her eyebrows expectantly. “Hmm?” Her teeth played on her lower lip as she held her hands up and away, as if surrendering to a crime, though her eyes danced with mischief.

“No - you cannot be doing that and then - “ Misty protested, catching her breath and staring in disbelief at Cordelia. “You are a wicked wicked woman,” She grinned pushing off the wall and lifting the damn dress off the hangar, doing as she was told despite the wet slickness between her legs that dampened her panties.

Cordelia hung back, admiring the woman as she unhooked the dress from its hangar, stepping into it like a big circle on the floor, wobbling a little trying to get her foot up and over the layers, taking the dress by its shoulder loops and shimmying it up her body daintily, feeling a bit alien in a dress like this, it just felt so _fancy_. But sneaking a look at Cordelia, she smiled and pulled the shoulder straps up and over, shifting into place. She liked the way Cordelia was looking at her, as though he were the only woman in the whole wide world, all hers.

“There, see? Trust your instincts Misty. The first dress you try on and its probably the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen. Its just perfect on you,” Cordelia whispered, though not intentionally. It was as if someone had winded her, knocked her for six - and it felt every bit as physical as the real thing. Except this was emotional, a tidal wave that forced tears to spring in her eyes, as if she couldn't love this woman anymore until this woman, when it grew exponentially. Cordelia started crying.

“Oh God, is it bad?” Misty stared at the woman, unable to work through the layers of emotion Cordelia was displaying right now to what was going on. Her eyes darted to her reflection in the mirror anxiously.

“I just said it was perfect you silly thing,” Cordelia took her by the arms and pulled her close, just like that day in the greenhouse that she remembered so vividly. It had felt like their first date, except they never really had one. It was just two witches, and some plants, bringing them to life in the most innocently joyous way together, that sparked off a thousand more days just like it.

“Alright,” Misty admitted finally, and laughed, looking at herself in the mirror accepting the image she saw looking back at her. She was a woman grown, _finally, _with a fiancee and a wedding and - what then? Kids? She’d always wanted to be a mom. Misty pushed the thought away for later. “Can we get it?”

Cordelia came behind her, wrapping her arms around Mistys waist and tucking her chin over her shoulder, curling herself close, cuddling close, just, needing to be _close_. There was no words to describe what it was she felt in that moment, but breathing in Mistys flowery scent, feeling the satin dress under her fingers wrapping her body and framing it as a bride. “I would give you the world Misty Day, if I could,”

“Oh I’m a simple woman Miss Cordelia, I don’t need the world,” She whispered, laying her hands over the tops of Cordelia’s her warmth and closeness giving her such strength. She looked up at their joined reflection, then turned her cheek just a little to nuzzle her nose into Cordelias hair. “Just you. And this dress.”

“Then that is what you shall have,” Cordelia replied just as their lips met in a soft, sealing kiss

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Cordelia/Misty fic, but I've got a lot more in the works! After watching Apocalypse and I had to go and watch all of AHS and Coven-Apocalypse are by far my favourites, also Asylum, and I'm trying to work on a Cordelia/Lana Coven/Asylum crossover also. But trying my hand with these two first, and they're clearly canon! <3


End file.
